


Lucifer's Sunday Supper

by LydiaWrenWolfram



Series: Entertaining Angels [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Barn Sex, F/M, Historical, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, Pre-Season/Series 01, Seduction, roll in hay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 10:10:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15683292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LydiaWrenWolfram/pseuds/LydiaWrenWolfram
Summary: in 1873, Lucifer came to earth for a little party, taking virginities in barns of sweet farm girls..... but there's always more to it than that.





	Lucifer's Sunday Supper

Lucifer’s Sunday Supper.  
An AU Lucifer Fanfic . A very Erotic one. 

I don’t own these people, except my own original character getting bent by our lovely Lucifer, they’re the property of WB/Netflix etc. So. Don’t sue me… I’m rather poor. 

So.. on with the show. 

***********

Be not forgetful to entertain strangers: for thereby some have entertained angels unawares. Hebrews 13:2 KJV. 

Lydia Harris was a good girl of 19 years old, slim of body with golden curls, a wide bust and wide hips, meek and quiet, doing as she was told which today was keeping the house and farm running while her family went into town. Chores had been done, porches swept, laundry hung, chickens fed, bread was rising. 

She took this moment to indulge in a little novel reading at the table, losing herself in the story when she heard the hens clucking loudly as if they were being chased. Dropping her book she hurried out, just in time to see someone duck into the wash line. 

“Who’s there!” She said, batting back a sheet. “I… I will shoot!” Her voice only slightly trembled.

“With what?” Came a sultry disembodied voice, “I don’t see a gun.”

Lydia swallowed, “Well .. I have it hidden.. But.. I .. I will! Who’s there?”

“Old Scratch.” Came the voice and she saw two bare feet in the grass behind a sheet.

“Right.” She said, derisively, she pulled back the sheet but no one was there. “All right, for real, please show yourself and state your business. We are but poor farmers and have not much money. I can’t give you anything.”

“Oh but you can.” A tall, dark headed man was beside her now, with a devilish full toothed grin, curly black hair, eyes that could melt stone. 

She swallowed, backing up a bit, her breathing quickening. “You’re not ...really… the devil.” She scoffed, but there was no fear in her scent, but arousal, he could smell her womanhood heating up, the sweet scent of an untouched pussy, that exact scent that only virgins have. 

“I am. Shall I prove it to you.”

She tilted her head, exposing her creamy neck where a wispy curl caressed it in the breeze, “I shan’t give you my soul… It’s spoken for.” SHe nodded once, showing just a modicum of fear.

“Oh it’s not your soul I want, love.” He purred, his smile predatory, his eyes flashed as he noted the goosebumps raise on her arms, “Tell me, beauty, what do you truly desire”

Lydia felt mesmerized, “I.. I don’t want to be good. I want to know what it's like to be a hussy.” She clapped a hand over her mouth, her eyes going wide as soon as the words left her mouth. 

“Do you know. We could definitely arrange that.” He purred. He held out a hand, “Shall we?”

Lydia placed her hand in his and gasped the the electrical current that coursed through her, up her arm , through her middle and settling in her center, she bit her lip to keep from moaning. 

Following him, he led her to the barn, where the door was creaking in the breeze, her eyes traveled over the back of his crisp white shirt, admiring the expanse, she watched as he deftly removed said shirt, keeping the tan suspenders against his skin, framing his torso in an illicit fashion. 

“Unbutton your dress.” He said, his eyes smoky with desire, he leaned against the wall and watched as she undid the row of buttons, her eyes never leaving his, her hands shaking just so slightly. He almost growled as her creamy breasts were exposed, peeking up above a dainty pale pink corset, the lace of her underdress acting as a garnish. She swalllowed, her eyes tracing his body and blushed as they landed on his trousers. 

“So beautifully shy.” he murmred, stepping forward, and pushing the bodice back, his hands carressing over her breasts, fingers dipping into the corset and lifting them, the small members resting on top, nipples pink and hard with excitement. Lucifer dipped his head and nuzzled them, his dark curls teasing her chin as he took a nipple into his mouth. Lydia groaned, arching, her hands coming to his arms. His knee found its way in between her legs and guided her down on the haystack, one hand carressing her right breast as his lips suckled and teased the other. 

Lucifer’s cock protested the confines of his linen trousers, already dripping with anticipation of her sweet, hot pussy. He pushed her skirts up, his hands carressing her pale legs gently, finding the slit of her drawers he pushed them aside and admired what he saw, pink delicacy, sweeter than honey. He grinned as Lydia gasped, his tongue circling the tiny nub, he pulled and growled as she moaned, bucking, her hand coming to lace in his hair. Her sounds of pleasure were tiny and high pitched as she panted, her wetness coating his chin. He slipped a finger inside her and she almost came undone.

“Who.. are you.. “She moaned, her breasts catching sunlight as her back arched, 

“Lucifer.” he murmered against her going back to his work, 

Lydia moaned long, her legs starting to tremble, he held her in place, he heard his name whispered in pleasure then suddenly she shouted, bucking full off the bed of hay as she came, pulling at his hair hard. 

Lucifer growled and moved fast, penetrating her while she still bucked from her orgasm, watching her face in unadaltured pleasure as he filled her, each tiny crevice sealed. He rested his forehead against her neck, enjoying the feeling of her before he began to thrust, slowly at first, committing the feel of her pussy to his memory. She was a good study and wrapped her legs around him tightly, her arms around his shoulders, holding him close, her hands in his hair. She really liked his hair, he thought for a moment. 

“Faster.” She panted, like a true good hussy. He chuckled and obliged, his lips kissing her neck gently, nipping her, suckling on her ear as he fucked her but good. Soon she was nipping and biting at him.

Growling he stood them up, pressing her against the wall, fucking her from behind, his hands on her breasts, she was screaming now, his name echoing in the barn, her fingers gripping the old boards. “That’s it, good girl.” He purred, nipping at her, he moved her, holding her up by her bum, facing him and riding her up the wall, she reached above her head, holding on to a random rope on the wall. 

“Oh god.” She groaned, “Don’t stop, ever, please.” He watched her breasts bounce, nipples hard to a point and captured one in his mouth, pressing her close as she came again, her pussy tightening almost painfully around him, he shuddered, groaning, him with excellent stamina was almost coming undone in this earth angel’s body already. Her hands tangled in his suspenders, bunching them up as he made her orgasm over and over, then dropping her back to the hay, tangling his hands in her hair and kissing her lips deepily, tongue dipping into her mouth, her pussy taste still on his mouth. 

Lydia moaned, meeting his tongue and tangling with her and he gasped, ramping up the speed of his thrusts as this little virgin succubus sucked the cum out of him, her nails digging into his back, she screamed into his mouth as she came for the seventh time,

“Fuck!” He yelled, arching back he buried himself deep inside her, his flesh sheened with sweat as he came inside her, filling her with hot cum. 

She lay there, hair askew and panting. “More?” She asked and then gasped, “Wait.. what time is it?” She looked out at the sun. “My family will be home soon.. Oh you have to go.” She looked disapointed as she watched his cock deflate. 

He smirked, “But I can come back… “

She grinned. “The tree at the back of the house. That’s my bedroom window.”

Lucifer grinned, a curl dropping into his eye, “Until nightfall, my little hussy.”


End file.
